1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing an ink jet head for generating a liquid droplet used for an ink jet recording method. In addition, the present invention relates to a method of producing an electronic device having a through electrode for establishing electrical connection by employment of a back surface mount technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an ink jet head used for an ink jet recording method, there is known an ink jet head as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,798. In the ink jet head, an ink supply opening for supplying ink to an ink flow path is formed in a silicon substrate.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H09-011478 discloses a technology for forming a protective film on an inner wall of a supply opening so as to protect a silicon inner wall of the supply opening of the ink jet head from ink or the like. For example, the inner wall of the supply opening formed by employment of dry etching has a property to be easily dissolved in an alkaline solution as compared with an etching surface obtained by crystal anisotropic etching.
In a case where a substrate is etched and an ink protective film is formed on an inner wall of the etched substrate, it is necessary to selectively form the protective film on the inner wall of the supply opening.
Such a demand is also made in a case of forming a through electrode of the substrate which is used for three-dimensional mounting of an electronic device chip. In other words, the same demand is made regarding a method of forming a through electrode, for example, a method in which the substrate is subjected to dry etching to form a through hole, an insulating film is formed on an inner wall thereof, and then, the electrode is formed in the hole.